Eyer's Battlefield
imghttps://fumbbl.com/i/404735[/img] uEyer's Battlefield/u iLocation Bio/i: Eyer was an incredibly mighty general-king, born roughly 100 years ago in a nameless village. Through a combination of charm & charisma, power & intimidation and friends & politics, Eyer managed to amass an enormous political and military might, which was dedicated to seeing him rule across the entire continent. Eyer’s Conquest started when Eyer became a full adult, at the age of 21, and spread slow at times, and fast at other times. Some conquests were done by politics, but a larger portion was done by sheer might of his military. From north to south, there are many signs to be found of Eyer’s conquests, be it through statues, signs, town names or anything else. And while Eyer never controlled the entire continent at one time, his influence has touched every location on the continent. Eyer himself was an ambitious, proud youth at first, but as the years passed, Eyer grew more megalomaniac, ambitious, savage, ruthless and bloodthirsty. It is no surprise that under those conditions, a revolt was brewing. It came slow at first, but from different sides. Areas would revolt, and sometimes Eyer would be betrayed by underlings he had used to trust. This is the location of Eyer’s final battle. Here is his resting place, the site of a massive battle between those that remained loyal to Eyer – because of coin, loyalty, fear or any other reason – and the various rebellious factions. Eyer was outnumbered, but the rebels were unorganized, and there was hope to win the battle – and to reclaim his dominance on the continent. Some believed Eyer had regained some of his youthful charisma and genius, and some even believed that Eyer had been cursed, and was fighting it off. Whatever the case… Eyer lost. Historians disagree on many details of the battle, but some believe that unexpected events occurred on the battlefield, that contributed to Eyer’s downfall. Karma, some even claim with a uneasy smile, who believe Eyer was mad and evil at the end of his reign, but others are not so sure. Whatever did happen, the battlefield itself, now simply known as Eyer’s Battlefield has never recovered from the event, in the seventy years that followed. Those that tried to hang on to Eyer’s legacy, in the hope to claim portions of Eyer’s Empire, constructed a Blood Bowl pitch in Eyer’s honor on the battlefield, but it was quickly abandoned – few green grew on the site, and the sun itself seemed troubled to shine through the dark clouds perpetually hanging over the site. Yet, if that were all, then Eyer’s Battlefield would simply be a plain place of note, with a unkempt Blood Bowl pitch. In recent years, however, some visitors have not returned from Eyer’s Battlefield. And those who do, have claimed they have seen things move in the dark. Gleaming bones and death from the grave! Behold! Eyer’s legacy! Now, it seems that through Eyer’s ambition and strength of will he has his chance to spread his influence all over the land once more, as Eyer’s most loyal return from the soil itself, their lack of life and flesh no obstacle to roam the continent. Their numbers might be too few to rule by military conquest, but their skill and will might be enough to rule by fame and influence: by might earned by popular favor, by might earned on the Blood Bowl pitch! iEyer's Resurrection/i: 0% iSpecial Conditions/i: bNo Rest For The Weary/b: No team can stay here for a 2nd round, except for any team originating here. iSupports Following Player Acquisition/i: Khemri (All), Undead (Mummy, Skeleton, Wight), Necromantic (Wight) iCan Support/i: Khemri (1). iHome of/i: None so far. imghttps://fumbbl.com/i/404738[/img] Adjacent Regions: Karahn-Carach, Mires of Uílín, Pox